Traumatisme au saut du lit
by Tisama
Summary: Cette journée avait tellement bien commencé pour Genji... Pourquoi est-ce qu'un truc pareil lui arrivait pendant son petit déjeuner ?


Disclamer : L'univers d'Overwatch et ses personnages sont la propriété de Blizzard.

* * *

Traumatisme au saut du lit

Ce matin-là, à l'Observatoire de Gibraltar, QG d'Overwatch, Genji Shimada s'éveilla de fort bonne humeur.

Son frère s'était décidé à rejoindre les rangs de l'organisation il y avait deux semaines de cela. Il était devenu un excellent élément qui s'était rapidement intégré. Il avait remarqué qu'une complicité était née entre lui et plusieurs de ses collègues. Il y avait déjà Winston, le singe savant avec qui Hanzo appréciait discuter stratégie, mais il entretenait aussi une entente cordiale avec la belle Angela, son Ange, celle qui lui avait donné une chance de vivre à nouveau, celle pour qui son cœur battait si fort dans sa poitrine d'acier. Très étrangement, Hanzo adorait également la compagnie de la petite Hana que tout le monde connaissait sous le nom de Dva avec laquelle il passait de joyeux moments à jouer aux jeux-vidéo. Genji aimait voir son frère ainsi après dix ans d'absence, de haine, de tristesse. Petit à petit eux aussi renouvelaient leurs liens.

Mais la plus improbable de ses nouvelles affinités résidait dans sa complicité avec le singulier Jesse McCree. Les deux compères avaient effectué la première mission d'Hanzo à Overwatch, tous les deux. Une intervention sur la Route 66 que le cowboy connaissait comme sa poche, un assassinat propre et discret qui avait rendu confuse une grande partie de la pègre locale. L'arc d'Hanzo avait fait des merveilles.

Depuis qu'ils étaient revenus de mission, les deux hommes sortaient souvent tous les deux et revenaient ivres tard dans la nuit. Ils passaient des heures à parler de tout et de rien, sans voir le monde autour d'eux. Et fait encore plus improbable, Hanzo, qui avait de grosses difficultés avec le contact humain, ne bougeait pas d'un iota lorsque McCree, si tactile avec les gens, le prenait dans ses bras.

Mais cela lui plaisait. Il voyait que son frère était vraiment heureux parmi eux et qu'il semblait avoir beaucoup changé : il était moins à cheval sur les traditions et d'ailleurs toutes les charges pour lesquelles il s'était battu avec tant de ferveur face à lui n'étaient qu'un lointain souvenir. Ils avaient tous les deux mûris et se séparer du fardeau qu'était le trafic Shimada avait été leur meilleure opportunité d'avoir une vie qui leur correspondait vraiment.

En se rendant à la cuisine commune pour prendre son petit-déjeuner, il croisa Angela qui l'accueilli d'un magnifique sourire. Le cœur de Genji s'emballa comme toujours et il lui fit un signe de la main, ne pouvant lui rendre son sourire même si celui qu'il affichait sous son masque devait probablement être celui d'un abrutit.

Il s'empara d'œufs et d'une casserole pour faire une omelette. Il faisait semblant de surveiller son mélange pour ne pas regarder la superbe doctoresse, mais tous ses autres sens la percevaient. D'ailleurs il se raidit brutalement lorsqu'il la sentit s'approcher de lui et passer sa tête par-dessus son bras…

« Genji… Ton omelette est en train de brûler. »

Écarlate à cause de la proximité avec elle et de sa bourde, il se dépêcha de retirer sa poêle des plaques électriques. Heureusement qu'elle ne pouvait pas le voir… Il partit à la recherche d'une assiette qui lui fut apportée par une main douce et charmante.

« Merci Angela… »

Ce qu'il se sentait con…

« Arf ! Ça schlingue ici ! Qui a fait cramer un truc ? »

Bah voyons, comme si les yeux bleus et rieurs d'Ange n'étaient pas suffisant à son embarras, il fallait que McCree décide de se lever lui aussi…Il se tourna vers le cowboy qui portait un simple bas de pyjama gris et usé et dit avec tout son sang-froid :

« Je n'ai pas bien surveillé mon omelette.

-Je vois ça… Tu devrais t'en refaire une… vu la couleur, ça va être immonde. »

McCree se dirigea vers le frigo et Genji remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas…

McCree boitait.

Et lorsqu'il se pencha pour récupérer du jus de fruit, il posa sa main sur ses reins dans un geignement d'inconfort.

« Jesse ? Tu t'es fait mal ? demanda Ange.

-Ah ça ? Non… Une séance d'un sport que je n'avais pas pratiqué depuis un moment et qui était un peu trop intense. »

Genji fronça les sourcils. Comment ça une séance de sport ? McCree était parfaitement taillé. Pourquoi une séance de sport aurait…

« Tu t'es protégé au moins ?

-Pour qui tu me prends ?! »

Et là, quelque chose dans l'esprit de Genji se connecta.

Toujours avec son omelette cramée dans les mains, il décida que ce n'était plus ses oignons et qu'il avait plus intéressant à faire. Il refit cuire des œufs en faisant attention à avoir quelque chose de comestible cette fois.

Il s'attabla avec ses deux collègues qui discutaient du retour de Doomfist, ce qui avait tendance à inquiéter Winston très fortement.

Genji posa son masque près de lui et commença à manger son omelette qui cette fois avait une jolie couleur dorée.

Soudain son frère débarqua dans la cuisine. Il portait un tee-shirt et un jogging qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Quelque chose d'assez pop qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé le voir porter. McCree se tourna vers lui et lui souris.

« T'as réussi à trouver un truc dans le placard ?

-Oui… Franchement, Jesse… Tu devrais ranger un peu… C'est un capharnaüm. »

Il se plaça derrière le cowboy et posa ses lèvres dans son cou.

Et là quelque chose dans l'esprit de Genji explosa.

McCree… s'était fait… par son frère !

« Ça sent le brûlé, ici… dit ce dernier.

-Ton frère a fait cramer sa première omelette, lui répondit son… amant.

-Genji ? Tu vas bien ? » demanda Ange en voyant la main métallique du ninja se crisper sur sa fourchette, et son visage devenir tout pâle.

Mais Genji avait s'était comme volatilisé, son masque avait disparu et sa fourchette était totalement foutue.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose ? s'étonna Hanzo.

-Je ne sais pas… Je n'ai pas compris, répondit la jolie soigneuse.

-Salut tout le monde !, s'écria une voix joyeuse et enthousiaste.

-Bonjour Tracer, répondit Ange. Bien dormi ?

-Super, je pète le feu ! Quelqu'un a fait brûler quelque chose ?

-Genji… répondirent les trois autres.

-Ah… Et cette omelette entamée…

-C'est à lui aussi lui, expliqua Hanzo mais… je ne comprends pas, il a disparu d'un coup... »

McCree passa sa main autour de ses hanches.

« Bah ne t'en fais pas… Il va revenir. »

Hanzo glissa sa main dans les cheveux bruns en bataille et sourit. Il se pencha et vint cueillir un doux baiser sur les lèvres halées.

Tracer se racla la gorge et tous levèrent les yeux vers elle.

« Dîtes… C'est nouveau vous deux ?

-Assez nouveau, en effet… répondit McCree avec un sourire.

-Vous l'avez dit à Genji ?

Hanzo et McCree se regardèrent puis McCree lâcha :

« Merde ! Mon mal de dos ! »

Ange explosa de rire et expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé dans la cuisine avant qu'elle n'arrive.

Tracer plaça sa main devant sa bouche pour étouffer son rire… Une séance de sport hein ?

Suspendu à une poutre au plafond, Genji se dit que cette journée allait être très longue…

Mada, mada…

* * *

 _Deuxième OS sur l'univers d'Overwatch, j'espère que cette histoire vous a plu, pour me le dire il suffit de mettre un petit mot dans le cadre en bas. J'avoue que je me suis marrée à l'écrire, j'espère que vous rirez autant à le lire._  
 _Pleins de bisous !_


End file.
